Stranded
by Bluebuscus
Summary: Fae Nightingale goes hiking with her best friend, Finni. When she strays too far from the trail, she bumps into a guy named Toby Turner, who's just as lost as she is. TOBUSCUS FANFICTION.


**I've got a bit of writer's block with my other story, Bodyguard, so I came up with this one to pass some time while I wait for ideas. Enjoy!**

**::BLUEBUSCUS::**

…

"My feet are killing me," I complained, trudging along noisily.

"Suck it up, Fae. Hiking is fun!" Finni said, happily in the lead, "Right, John-Michael?" she added, looking back at her little brother.

The five year old grinned. "Yeah, yeah! Hiking is fun!"

I blew some of my dark hair out of my face. "Sure, it's fun to _you _but _I'm _more of an indoors-ey person."

John-Michael nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Indoors!" he chanted.

Finni halted, turned around, and waggled a finger at her little brother. "John-Michael, are you agreeing to anything we say?"

"Yeah, yeah! Anything you say!" came his reply.

I looked at Finni, and we both burst into laughter.

Sure, she was too outdoors-ey for my liking, but she's been my best friend since grade school. Our different personalities bring us together, you know?

"I'm serious, though," I said, my voice menacing, "if my Converse get any more mud on them, I'm going back to the car."

"Shouldn't have worn Converse, then," she called back to me in a sing-song voice, readjusting the barrette in her short blonde hair.

I gasped mockingly. "I could never bear to part with my precious Converse."

"Your Converse are stupid," she sneered, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah! Stupid!" John-Michael agreed.

I knew they were joking, but I stole a glance at my worn out Batman high tops. The laces were neon yellow and stated "HAHAHAHAHAHA", and the Joker leered at me from both sides of each shoe.

I pouted. Hiking wasn't exactly my favourite past time, in case you didn't notice. I mean, why go outside and return with bug bites and poison ivy when you can stay at home and play video games?

We continued hiking through the rocky, green terrain. Every few minutes, I'd slap a bug off my shoulder, or get poked by a plant or trip over a rock. Suddenly, Finni stopped.

"The rocks up ahead are slippery from the waterfall even further up. Be careful," she warned, gesturing to said rocks.

I took John-Michael's tiny hand and helped him up the rocks.

"It's real slippy, innit Fae," JM muttered, his grip on my hand vice-like.

Once all three of us managed our way across the rocks, Finni clapped slowly.

"No fatalities yet, congratulations," she said sarcastically.

I bent down, picked up a good-sized rock, and threw it at her.

"Shut up! ..You said something about a waterfall," I brought up.

Finni's usually goofy grin turned serious. "This part's very dangerous. We have to cross a bridge that goes across the waterfall. You _must _walk across slowly. If you go too fast, you'll fall off. It's a hundred-foot drop," she explained, enunciating as clearly as she could.

I halted, hands on my hips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. I'm _not _crossing a bridge that could kill me, and I'm most definitely not letting your little brother cross, either."

She stomped her foot. "Aw, c'mon, it's not that dangerous! Only fools fall of, and we're not fools, right?"

_You are._

"Yeah, yeah! Only fools!"

I shook my head. "No. You can go on ahead and possibly kill yourself, but JM and I aren't."

"Actually," John-Michael piped up, "a waterfall sounds fun!" he wriggled out of my grasp, and went to stand by his sister.

Finni smirked. "Two against one, Fae. Or should I say, _Faerie_."

Yeah, my name's really Faerie. My mum was into all sorts of storybook creatures, like dragons and elves. When I came around, she thought Faerie was a great name. When my brother came around, she thought Elf was _charming_.

So, most people think my name's Fae Nightingale, when it's actually Fae_rie_ Nightingale.

I hate it when people call me Faerie. Only select few people know it, anyway.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. You two go ahead, but I'm going back."

I turned on heel and strode away.

_If they want to put their lives in danger, let them have at it._

I angrily pushed some plants out of my way.

_Funny.. I don't remember the foliage being this thick._

I halted and looked around. There were hundreds of skinny trees surrounding me, each with vines like boa constrictors. Yellow and orange mushrooms peppered the ground. Green bushes with deadly-looking thorns surrounded me. Worst of all; the trail was gone.

_I'm lost._

"Great. Just great!" I yelled, stomping a foot in irritation.

A rustle to my right instantly alerted me, causing me to raise my hands in defence. I took five years of all sorts of martial arts, I can take care of myself.

Another rustle, but closer.

I gritted my teeth.

_What kind of animal could it be?_

A final rustle came from the bush to my right, and I seized the opportunity and attacked.

Letting out a battle cry as I leapt into the thick bush, I began kicking and punching blindly.

"OW, OW, I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!" yelled a comical voice.

_Oops._

I instantly hopped out of the bush. "Sorry," I offered the stranger a hand, "you surprised me."

"_I _surprised _you_? I believe it's the other way around. I think my heart stopped for a solid three seconds," said the stranger, running a hand through messy brown hair.

Upon further examination, the stranger's shirt, which stated "TOBUSCUS" in bold lettering, was ripped and torn.

Upon further, further examination, the stranger was quite attractive.

_No, no, no, I can't be thinking that. I _just _got over Andrew._

Yeah, you heard me. Just last month, my boyfriend of four years dumped me for some popular chick.

"I'm Toby Turner, by the way," he said, taking my outstretched hand, "please tell me you're not lost too, and are going to take me back to the trail."

"No such luck, _Toby. _I'm Fae Nightingale, and I'm just as lost as you are."

….

**How was it for a first chapter? Do you want more? Reviews are much appreciated! Peace off. BOOP!**

**::BLUEBUSCUS::**


End file.
